1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for production of stone pattern processing mills, more specifically, it relates to one method for production of tooling molds to be employed for stone pattern processing purposes
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stones commonly used for industrial purposes such as marble, granite, and so forth, go through cutting, flattening, shaping and grinding procedures in the course of processing. To yield end products, they must go through repeated patterning, trimming, and grinding phases in order to turn the stones into products with required useful and beautiful configurations. The most frequently applied form of processing calls for peripheral, rim and corner grinding. In short, pattern processing is an important and necessary procedure in the course of overall processing of stone materials into useful end products.
Tools and implements usually employed for pattern processing of raw stone materials come in a variety of forms and specifications, with cross sections which can be arcuate, trapezoidal, or cambered. The tools are chosen specifically to meet the specific profile of the pattern to be processed. Processing requirements can include crude grinding, fine grinding and precision grinding. Crude grinding is accomplished using crushed diamonds and similar hard particles as milling elements. The grinding tools are derived by electric casting or other means. Patterns are set by crude grinding pursuant to stone pattern processing technology, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,410, titled `Methods for Processing of Granites and Marbles`, whereby a complete configuration is obtained by repeated crude, fine and precision processing using tools comprising different granules of different characteristics as the milling medium. In the present invention the mills to be used are those specific for pattern processing for which the bonding agents to be employed are resins indicated for application in fine grinding as well as precision grinding purposes.
Conventionally, pattern processing tools for fine grinding and precision grinding of stones are prepared by having belts adhered with milling grains manually and orderly applied onto mill surfaces. The mill is seated on a chassis and comes in a variety of models. A shortcoming of such conventional tooling practice, however, is that with the belt being manually adhered with milling grains, a waste of labor and time is inevitable. Productivity is therefore substantially reduced, which means a rise in production costs.
Another deficiency with the conventional art lies in that with the belts comprising manually adhered milling grains, the end products of the bonding efforts may not be adequate. With mill implements installed onto machines, a mold machining run with manually applied grain milling belts can often result in loosening, and eventually disengagement, of the grain milling belts owing to disproportionate application of force or inappropriate, inadequate adhesion. The pattern processing is therefore affected and creates a nuisance to the user.
Accordingly, given the shortcomings found with the aforementioned prior art, improvement is urgently needed.